Random Spongebob Adventures: Smash Bros Style!
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: These little one-shot chapters will be parodies of some of the Spongebob episodes that you know and love. Experience the smashers as they endure in the crazy, stupid, but hilarious adventures of your favorite undersea sponge! And yes, I have just been obsessing over Spongebob lately, haven't I?
1. Band Geeks

**Hey guys! Warriorcatgirl375 here with another story! Actually, it's not that much of a story, these are separate one-shot parodies of Spongebob episodes! Like what it says in the summary. If you're wondering why I'm doing this, well I felt like it, I love Spongebob, I kinda like writing parodies, and I love imagining the smashers doing the stupid but hilarious shinanigans that go on on Spongebob. Honestly, this like my "If You Give Mario a Hammer" story, only with Spongebob instead. I will have a couple chapters about some of the episodes, but I'm ONLY doing parodies of the episodes from the first couple seasons. I love the old episodes better because they were funnier and I grew up with them. I don't like the newer ones, their stupid and there are only so little of them that I tolerate...**

**Well anyway! Here's the first one! Enjoy! **

Band Geeks

It was a slow day at the Smash Mansion. There was really nothing to do and it left all of the smashers bored out of their minds. In a room, there sat our beloved green clad hylain that we all know very well as Link. He sat on his bed playing his ocarina for the heck of it. He continue to play Saria's Song when his cellphone rang. Link stopped and answered the phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Well hello there, Linky old chum." A very familiar voice spoke through the phone. A voice Link didn't like very well.

"Dark Link?!" He said in disbelief.

"So, I hear your competing in that Smash Bros tournament now." Dark Link said.

"Well, yes." Link replied. "What have you been doing?"

"I'm the leader of a big and famous band now and we're going to play at the Smash Stadium next week."

"The Sm, sm, sm, sm, sma!"

"That's right! I'm living your middle school dream in becoming a musician. The thing is, I'm busy next week and can't make it, so I was hoping you and your band could cover for us."

Link started to sweat nervously. "Well, I, um..." Dark Link then chuckled.

"I knew it! You don't even have one!" He said smugly. "Well I let you get back to the fighting industry now." Before he could hang up, something snapped in Link's mind and he shouted into the phone.

"HOLD IT!" He said, not thinking at all. "You, sir, are wrong to think that I didn't fulfill my dream that I had in middle school because it just so happens that I do have a band and we're gonna play that Smash Stadium! How do ya like that, dark boy?"

Dark Link scoffed. "Good luck next tuesday. I hope the audience brings lots of ibuprofen." He then hung up, leaving Link to process what he just did. _Did I literally just lie and say I had a band? _He asked himself. He then groaned at what the realization. How was supposed to get out of this? Link then sighed.

"I have to drum up a marching band, fast." He muttered. Then, realizing the pun he just said, a small smile came on his face and he started to chuckle. "Heh, heh, drum. Heh, band humor."

**(Page Break) **

Samus walked along in the mansion's hallways, looking for something to do. As she rounded a corner, she soon spotted a flyer with a heading that said: _Read This. _Curious, she started to read it. "Looking to add fulfillment to your dull, dull, life?"

"Then become part of the greatest musical sensation ever to hit Nintendo Land." Olimar said, reading a flyer as well.

"And be forever adored by thousands of people you don't know." Peach read one flyer, taped to a window. Then, in another part of the mansion, Ike red while sitting in a bathroom.

"Huh. Not to mention, free refreshments." He smiled.

Lastly, Lucario was standing in the training room, reading as well. "Practice begins tonight. Eight thirty sharp."

**(Page Break) **

Link looked at his watch as he made his way to the Smash Mansion's auditorium. His watch displayed the time, which was 8:35 pm, which meant he was 5 minutes late. He sighed.

"Great, the music rental clerk made me late." He mumbled to himself. "I just hope this whole ordeal ends well." Link then arrived at the auditorium doors and went it. All the smashers were gathered in the seats, talking to each other quite loudly. Link made his way to the front and faced the crowd.

"People! People! Settle down!" He said. Once the smashers quieted down and gave him their attention, he continued. "Okay! How many of you have played musical instruments before?" Ganondorf raised his hand. "Yes?" Link said to him.

"Do instruments of torture count?" Ganondorf asked. Link gave him a strange look.

"Uh, no."

"Is mayonnaise an instrument?" Kirby asked dumbly. Link face-palmed.

"No Kirby. Mayonnaise is not an instrument." He responded. Kirby raised his hand again.

"Horse radish isn't an instrument either."

Kirby put his hand down.

"Okay, so no one has an experience." Link finally concluded. "So fortunately, I have an up-talent for all of you." After saying his clever joke, he then started to laugh loudly. But after seeing the other smashers just look at him blankly, his laugh started to subside until he finally came to a stop. An awkward silence passed through the auditorium.

"When do we get the free food?" Ike suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

"Alright, moving on." Link said awkwardly. "Now, just try to repeat after me." He then took out his ocarina and played a little note. "Brass section, go!" Bowser, Snake, and Mewtwo then played the same note with their instruments. "Good, good. Now the wind!" Zelda, Marth, and Pikachu played the same note as well. "And the drums!" Mario, Ness, and Fox picked up their drumsticks. But with all the flute-like instruments being played, they got confused and put the sticks in their mouths and tried to blow the note.

After a minute of straining themselves to attempt it, the drumsticks flew out of their mouths and shot forward, pinning Link against the wall. Everyone gasped in surprise at what just happened, but Link only sighed.

"Too bad that didn't kill me." He muttered.

**(Page Break) **

"Okay, let's just try stepping in rhythm." Link said, growing a little frustrated. "Now I want everyone to stand in straight rows of five."

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Is this the part where we start kicking?" Pit asked excitedly.

"No Pit, that's a chorus line." Link responded. Then, Captain Falcon jumped out of his seat.

"Kicking?! I wanna do some kicking!" He then did a powerful Falcon Kick and kicked Sheik in the side of her leg.

"Why you." Sheik growled and pounced on him, beating him up. Slowly, the two started to inch out of the auditorium, the sheikah beating the snot out of the racer. Once they went into the hallway, the door closed behind them and the sounds of the scuffle were still heard. Suddenly, Captain Falcon let out a scream of pain and it echoed through the auditorium.

Silence passed and everyone stared wide eyed at the door. After the moment carried out, the doors creaked open and Captain Falcon poked his head in."Who ever stays in room 201, you left your tv on." He said. He stepped into the auditorium, revealing his entire body shoved in a trumpet with his legs sticking out of one end and his head sticking out of the other. Captain Falcon walked back to his seat and sat back down. As he did so, the handle of the trumpet slid down and the noise burst out of his mouth.

Another moment of silence came until Toony couldn't hold it in anymore and started to burst out laughing. Soon, everyone else followed in state and the entire auditorium was filled with laughter. Link sighed. _When I hoped this will end well, I might be wrong. _

**Day Two**

All the smashers were out walking in the streets of Smashville, playing their instruments. They were practicing for the big night of their performance. As they walked, Link was at the front, encouraging them onward.

"Alright everyone, we're doing great!" He shouted to everyone. "Smash Stadium, here we come! Flag twirlers, I wanna see some spinning!" The two flag twirlers at the front were Game and Watch and Rob. At he sound of the hylian's command, the two started to twirl their flags faster, but it still wasn't good enough.

"Flag twirlers, c'mon! Let's move, move, move!" Link shouted. GW and Rob started spinning their flags even faster, but it was a little too fast. Both the robot and the 2D figure started to fly into the air. Everyone stopped and stared in amazement. They watched the two fly towards a blimp in the sky. When they made contact, a massive explosion erupted, causing everyone to shield their eyes. When the explosion was gone, the smashers looked back at the sky, completely shocked about what just happened.

Then Roy began to blow a pitiful tune through a horn. Everyone closed their eyes and put their hands over their chests in respect, while Link slowly lay down on the ground.

**Day Three **

Back in the auditorium, everyone was practicing with their instruments, though Rob and GW sat off to the side, wrapped in bandages. Link then approached Olimar.

"Hey Olimar. How's that harmonica solo going? He asked the captain. Olimar smiled.

"Tremendous! Wanna see?" He ran up to a harmonica that was, strangely, bigger then himself. He approached one end and blew in a hole. He ran to another and blew, then to another and blew in three. Out of breath, Olimar gasped for air and slowly walked to the next hole and pathetically blew in it. He kept it up until his face turned purple. Now completely out of air, Olimar sputtered and fell on his back.

Link looked down at him in surprise. He nudged him with his foot to see it he was still conscious. When the captain didn't stir, he called DK over and told him to take Olimar to the infirmary. After three days, three smashers were already injured. Oh joy...

**Day Four **

"Well, this is our last night together before the show!" Link said enthusiastically to the smashers. He then put on a nervous expression and started rubbing the back of his head. "And I know no one has improved, since we began." Charizard then started to chew on his horn.

"But I have a theory." Link continued. "People talk loud when they wanna act smart, right?"

"Correct!" Pichu shouted in agreement.

"Well, maybe if we play loud, people might think we're good. Everybody ready?" The smashers raised their instruments and smiled excitedly. "And a one, and a two, and a one, two, three, four!" All the windows in the Smash Mansion shattered as a blast of horrible sounding music sounded then died down. Link stood wide eyed, his hair stuck back and his hat and part of his tunic was blown off completely. His conducting stick snapped in half and he spoke again. "Okay, new theory. Maybe we should play so quietly, no one could hear us."

Falco then scoffed. "Well maybe we wouldn't sound so bad if some people didn't try to play with _big meaty claws_!" Hearing the emphasis on the last three words, Bowser growled and turned to face the bird.

"What did you say, punk?" He asked dangerously.

"Big. Meaty. CLAWS!" Falco repeated defiantly.

"Well, these claws aren't just for kidnapping princesses!"

"Bring it on, turtle! Bring it on!"

As the tension between the two rose, Mario stepped between then, trying to push them away from each other. "No people." He said. "Let's be smart and put it off."

"Oh ho ho! So now the mustached plumber in the overalls is gonna preach to us!" Samus snapped. Then, angry mumbles started to spread through the crowd. Link looked at the smashers with nervousness.

"Okay," He spoke, his voice shaking a little. "I know tensions are high-" Before he could finish his sentence, everyone broke out into a full out riot. King Dedede and Marth were yelling at each other when Ness ran up and smashed a drum on the prince.

"There's a deposit on the equipment people!" Link shouted, hoping they would stop. Falco and Bowser were now running at each other with clarinets in a jousting-like fashion. But the two started to skid to a stop and DK smashed them both with tambourines.

"Settle down, please!" Link shouted, now panicking. Sheik and Mega Man faced each other. The blue bomber held a xilephone as a shield while the sheikah had the sticks. Sheik started to spin the sticks and thrust them forward, breaking apart the xilephone. Mega Man looked at his broken piece of defense and back to Sheik, who smirked at him. He took off screaming, but before Sheik could pursue him, Captain Falcon fan up to her and kicked her again.

Growling, the sheikah grabbed another trumpet and chased after the racer as he ran away once he saw the instrument. A near by wall clock moved it's hand to the next minute. The smashers noticed this and immediately stopped mid fight, looking at the clock. A silence passed through the auditorium.

"Hey, class is over." Fox finally said. Everyone then started talking to each other happily as they made their way to the doors, the fight that happened not 5 minutes ago completely forgotten. Before they exited, Link walked up and stood at the front, facing the crowd, a sad and hopeless look on his face. The smashers stopped and looked at him questioningly.

"Well, you did it." Link spoke. "You took all hope I that I had of successfully accomplishing this one chance of beating Dark Link at something, and crushed it. Just crushed it completely. I really expected better of everyone. I guess I'm a loser for that too. Don't bother showing up tomorrow. I'll just tell them you all died in a marching accident. So thanks. Thanks for nothing."

Link turned and walked out of the auditorium without another word, his head hung in defeat. Once he was gone, everyone stared after him, guilt that they upset him washed over them.

"You're welcome." Kirby said, breaking the silence.

"What kind of monsters are we?" Mario asked. "Our friend, a fellow smasher, came to us in his hour of need, and we failed him. I mean, Link's always been there for us when we needed him! Pikachu. When Pichu was trapped in that fire last week, who rescued her?"

"A fireman." Pikachu replied.

"Meta Knight, when your heart gave out from all that intense training you put yourself through, who revived you?"

"Some guy in an ambulance." Meta Knight answered.

"And Zelda, what exactly did Link do for Hyrule?"

"He saved everyone and stopped the Twilight from taking over." Zelda responded.

"Right!" Mario smiled. "So why don't we just pretend that Link was a fireman, or some guy in an ambulance, or just look back at all the things that he's done for his home land, then we can pull together and figure out what it truly means, to be in a marching band!"

"Yeah, for the fireman!" Snake shouted and soon everyone else cheered as well. The smashers grabbed their instruments and got in positions. Mario picked up a conducting stick and faced them.

"Now let's make Link proud!"

**(Page Break) **

Link walked to the Smash Stadium where their band performance was supposed to take place. He stopped and looked up at it hopelessly. He sighed. "They're just going to have to find another band to play." He said to himself as he walked in. "I just hope that DARK LINK DOESN'T FIND OUT!" At the sight of his dark counter part/rival, Link's heart nearly stopped. He slowly walked forward, heart beating fast with fright. "W-What're you doing here?" He asked.

Dark Link only snickered. "I just wanted to watch you blow it!" He said, smirking at him. "So, where's your band?"

"Uhh..." Link said, starting to sweat. "They couldn't come. They...died."

"Oh really?" Dark Link asked asked skeptically. "Then who's that?" Link looked behind himself and let out a girlish squeal when he saw all the smashers standing there, dressed in their band uniforms.

"We're ready to perform, Link." Mario said proudly.

"Well Linky." Dark Link said. "This is exactly how I pictured your band to look." While Mario stood confidently, Kirby started to do a silly little dance, Pikachu started to scratch behind his ear with his foot, and Fox started to pick his nose. What the others were doing, that's up to your imagination.

"It's their preparation stances." Link mumbled. Dark Link started to chuckle to himself as the hylian stalked forward with the other smashers following him. They soon entered a big, glass dome. Link groaned and banged his head against the side.

"This is gonna end in a disaster. I just know it." He muttered. Mario looked at him with sympathy and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Link." He reassured. "We got this." Link then started to sob softly. There was a jerk and then the glass dome started to rise up. Soon, it rose into the middle of a football field and came to a stop. As the smashers looked on in slight confusion, the sound of an announcer's voice was heard.

"Alright football fans. Put your hands together for Smashville's super band!" Surrounding the field, many video game characters from many other companies sat in the seats and cheered loudly with excitement.

"This is a lot of people." Sonic said as he looked around.

"Maybe we're at one of those football games that are shone internationally on tv." Yoshi guessed.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Roy mumbled nervously.

"Okay everyone." Link said as he faced the smashers. He turned and looked at Dark Link, who gave him a smug look in return. He gulped and continued. "Let's get this over with. One, two, three, four..." He closed his eyes and coiled up, waiting for the worst.

The smashers that stood in the front stood in rows. Row by row, they raised their horns and blew a few notes that actually sounded, great. Once they finished, Link opened one eye and looked at the smashers, a little surprised. Then, Ganondorf started to play an awesome solo on a keyboard. As he played, the smashers with the horns moved to the side and a spotlight turned on, revealing Mario. The plumber opened his eyes and raised his head, beginning the song.

"_The winner takes all. It's the thrill of one more kill. The last one to fall!" _

Link now stared wide eyed in shock, his mouth a gap.

"_Will never sacrifice their will_!"

Another spotlight shone and revealed Kirby with drums, wearing sunglasses, and he played his solo. Then, many lights of different colors turned on and shone through out the dome as the rest of the smashers played their instruments.

"_Don't ever look back, on the world closing in. The only attack, with your wings in wind! Oh the games will begin!" _

Link looked back at Dark Link, who was shocked as well. He smirked at his dark counter part in a way that says "In your face."

"_And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah! And it's ours for the taking, it's ours for the fight!" _

The characters in the seats took out candles and lighters and started to sway back and forth. Dark Link looked at everything and hung his head in defeat. He turned and started to walk out of the dome. Link watched him leave, satisfaction washing over him. He threw his hands in the air in victory as smoke machines went off behind him.

"_And the one who's last to fall!" _

Peach then slid on her knees and performed her epic guitar solo as Kirby did his with his drums. Link could barely hold in his excitement that he jumped in the air with such happiness that he had accomplish something in beating his dark rival. This day, he knows Dark Link will never forget, and neither will he.

**Boom! Done! You don't know how long this took to type! For freaking ever! Well, I'm really proud about how this turned out. I hope you enjoyed reading it! Also, just so you know, updates won't be that often since these take FOREVER to type, so don't expect daily updates. Well, thank you all for reading. I hope you were interested in this and enjoyed it. I'll get the next one up as soon as I get it done. See ya! **


	2. Idiot Box

**Hey guys! I'm here with another chapter! Prepare for more random Spongebobness! Enjoy! **

Idiot Box

It was a normal, quite nice day at the Smash Mansion not much was going on inside, but outside is where we'll be focusing today. Both a blue hedgehog and a blue bomber, that we all know very well as Sonic and Mega Man, were standing at the edge of the road in the mansion's front yard. The two appeared to be waiting for something. The two stayed quiet until Sonic finally spoke.

"Do ya see it coming yet?" He asked his companion.

"Hold on, let me grab my binoculars." Mega Man responded. He took out a pair of binoculars and looked through them and turned down the street. "Hmm..." Then the sight of a small truck came to his view. "It's the mail truck!" He shouted.

"Hooray!" Both cheered in unison and then started to dance around in an excited manner. The front door to the mansion opened and Falco walked out. The blue bird soon spotted the two and stared at them with little interest.

"Huh, I didn't know it was happy hopping moron day." He said sarcastically. The mail truck drove up to the front of the mansion and stopped next to the dancing duo. A toad walked out and faced them.

"Sonic the Hedgehog?" He asked.

"That's me!" Sonic replied. The toad nodded and opened the back of the truck and took out a huge box. Falco stared in surprise at the size of the package that the two just received.

"That's a big box!" He said then snickered. "It's probably a life time supply of junk food or somethin'" The toad had Sonic sign a clipboard and soon drove away, leaving the hedgehog and the blue bomber still dancing with their package.

"How long are we gonna keep dancing?" Mega Man finally asked.

"Thirty more seconds, Mega." Sonic answered.

Falco watched the two with disinterest again. "What could those two possibly buy to get themselves so hyped?" He asked himself. Sonic and Mega Man finally stopped hopping around and went into the box. It shifted and the two rose out of it, holding a ridiculously large flat screen tv. Falco's eyes widen in shock and his jaw dropped. "Huh?! A brand new flat screen?!" He asked in disbelief.

"Easy." Sonic mumbled and the two used all their strength and threw the flat screen into a near by trash can. The two high-fived and went back into their box and closed it. Their excited laughter could be heard from the inside. Falco watched the whole thing and face-palmed.

"Just when I thought they couldn't get any stupider." He muttered and walked toward the box. When he approached, he looked down at it. "Let me get this straight. You two ordered a brand new flat screen tv, just so you can play in the box?" The two's heads popped out and they looked up at the pilot.

"Pretty smart, huh?" Sonic asked proudly.

"I thought it wouldn't work." Mega Man admitted.

Falco looked bluntly at the two. "Yeah, there was something I wanted to tell you two, what was it again?" Fake realization came to him. "Oh yeah. DON'T YOU TWO HAVE ANY BRAINS?!" He shouted. Sonic only looked up at him with a calm smile.

"Falco, we don't need tv to have to enjoy ourselves in the best way that we can. We can always find way to have fun, as long as we have imaaaginaaaaation." He said, making a rainbow with his hands.

"Imagination? Yeah that's great." Falco said, not really caring. "Can I have your tv?"

"With imaaaginaaaaation," Sonic said, hopping onto the rim of the box and made another rainbow. "I can be anything I want! A pirate, arg! A football player, hup!"

"A robot!" Mega Man added in.

"Mega Man, you're already a robot." Falco said.

"See Falco, it works!" The robot responded. "Now you try!"

"Okay." Falco said, closing his eyes. "I imagine myself watching tv, and there it is!" He then pointed to the flat screen in the trash can. "Can I have it?"

"Go ahead, we don't need it." Sonic replied.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Falco ran away and took the flat screen out of the trash can. He started to push it toward the Smash Mansion, not waiting to get it up to his room.

"But if you change your mind, we'll be in this box!" Sonic called after him. The hedgehog and the blue bomber closed the box again and disappeared inside, but their voices could still be heard.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Sonic asked.

"Why don't we play mountain climbing adventure?!" Mega Man asked.

"Okay!" Then the sound of scuffling and climbing on rocks sounded from the large box. "Climbing gear?" Sonic asked, going over their "supplies".

"Check!"

"Ropes?"

"Check!"

"Underwear?"

"Uh...Check!"

"We're almost there, we just gotta keep climbing!"

"Okay!" The sound of climbing increased and Mega Man's laughter started to erupt from the box. "Whoo hoo! I feel so free! Ha! Ha! Ha! Whoooo!" The sounds continued for a moment until Falco opened the mansion's front door and reappeared again.

"Now where's that remote?" He asked a loud. He soon spotted it next to the box and walked over and picked it up.

"I'm king of the world! Whoooo! Ha! Ha! Ha! I'm shaking hands with Hylia! Yeah!" At the sounds of Mega Man's voice and climbing, Falco looked over and watched the box boredly.

"Okay, Mega Man. Maybe we should keep our voices down, in case we start and avalanche!" Sonic's voice shouted.

"What?!" Mega Man shouted back loudly.

"I said, we should keep our voices down, in case of avalanches!"

"What should we keep down?!"

Falco rolled his eyes and sighed. "Morons."

"Our voices!"

"Will you two shut up!" Falco said with annoyance and kicked the box. Once he did, a loud crashing sound erupted that sounded exactly like and avalanche and Sonic's and Mega Man's horrified screams of terror could be heard as well. Falco looked back at the box in horror and shock as the sounds played out. Once they stopped, Sonic and Mega Man started sobbing in pain. "Sonic?" Falco asked in worry and lightly touched the box. Then another avalanche sounded and Falco flinched away in horror as the two screamed again.

The avalanche noises stopped once more and now the hedgehog's and blue bomber's voices spoke shakily. "S-Sonic." Mega Man sputtered.

"Y-Yeah?" Sonic replied in a quite voice.

"Our legs are frozen solid. We're gonna have to saw them off."

"No Mega, I can't do that."

"Why?"

"Because I already cut off my own arms!"

"NOOOOOO!"

Falco's eyes widen in fear and tears started to prick them. He quickly opened the box and looked in to see if the two were okay, but his fear and horror soon evaporated and replaced with confusion when he only saw them just sitting there, completely fine and unharmed.

"What the? How are you guys alright?" He asked in disbelief.

"Whadda you mean?" Sonic asked.

"How were you making those noices?" Falco asked.

"What noises?" Sonic tilted his head.

"Yeah, I could only hear the sound of our laughter." Mega Man added in.

"B-But the avalanche. And the-"

"Don't forget the second avalanche!"

Falco looked at the two of them, who only smiled back at him. He sighed. "Forget it." He turned and walked away from the two. Sonic and Mega Man glanced at each other and shrugged and disappeared back in the box. Falco resumed to walk back to the mansion with the tv remote in his wing. "Huh, to think I actually thought those idiots were caught in an avalanche." He mumbled to himself. Suddenly, the sound of a helicopter made him stop and duck down in surprise. He looked in the sky in confusion.

"Don't were climbers!" A random voice spoke. "The saws are on the way!"

"Yay!"

Falco looked back at the box when Sonic's and Mega Man's cheers were heard. Once again, he ran to the box and looked in it. Confusion swept over him again when they were just sitting there.

"What the? How are you guys doing that?!" He demanded, now annoyed.

"First we establish a base camp at fifteen thousand feet." Sonic replied.

"The noises!" Falco snapped. "How are you making those noises?!"

"Well, all you need is just imaaaginaaaaation!" Sonic answered, making, yet again, another rainbow with his hands.

"Are you saying I have no imagination?" Falco asked, a little offended. "Cause I'll have you know, I have more imagination in one feather than you two have in your entire bodies!"

"That's good, now all you need is a box." Mega Man said with a smile. Falco considered the thought and ran back to the mansion.

**(Page Break) **

In his and Fox's room, Falco was searching in his closet for a possible box that he could use. After throwing a bunch of things out, he soon found a small, green box. He smiled and walked out of the closet.

"Alright, this hat box should do the trick." He set the box on the ground, opened it, and took out a sombrero. He looked at for a moment. "Why haven't I worn this yet?" He asked himself. Shrugging, he threw it and stepped in the box and sat down and put the top on his head. The funny thing was, he too tall for the small box, so he looked pretty stupid. Falco continued to sit there. He frowned and looked at his watch. He waited for a few more seconds until he lost his patience.

Growling, he stepped out and kicked the little box. The sounds of police sirens sounded from outside and voice spoke through a microphone. "We have you surrounded! Come out with your hands up!" Falco looked around in confusion and fear.

"What do they want with me?" He asked himself. He looked down at the box and gasped. "Maybe they enforced some kind of box-kicking law." He picked up the little box and ran out the the front of the mansion. "Don't officers it's okay! I promise I won't do it again!" He said.

"You'll never take me alive coppers!" Sonic's voice shouted.

"No Johnny! Don't do it!" The "officer's" voice shouted as well. Falco looked over and realized that the noises were coming from the box, yet again. He fumed and kicked the hat box and it landed in front of the larger one. Sonic and Mega Man peeked out of their box and spotted it.

"Yipe! Another box!" Mega Man said enthusiastically. He grabbed it and the two went back inside, the sounds starting again. Falco frowned and went back inside the mansion.

**(Page Break) **

"I should just try to relax." Falco mumbled to himself, sitting in a chair. He grabbed the remote and faced his new flat screen. "Maybe I can clear my mind with a little tv." He pressed a button and the flat screen turned on, revealing a scene with many boxes in a factory.

"It is here that the boxes have reached their final stage in selling." The narrator spoke. Falco pressed another button and changed the channel, which was of a professor in front of a chalk board.

"The equation is illustrated here, by this box." He changed the channel again, which was to some romance show.

"I couldn't afford a present this year, so I got you this box."

"That's what I got you!"

"Is there anything on that isn't about boxes?!" Falco shouted in frustration and changed the channel once again. It then showed a large stage at a wrestling game.

"And welcome back to Championship Boxing!"

"Heh, I guess this is okay." Falco said with a relaxed smile. "I mean, it's not really about boxes." Then two boxes on the stage started moving towards each other and tapped one another, in the form of "boxing". His smile soon faded. "I give up."

"Three, two, one. Blast off!" Falco looked toward his window in disbelief as the sound of a rocket taking off filled his ears. We looked out his window and at the box in the front yard.

"How are they doing that?" He asked himself. "That was the most realistic space launch I ever heard. How could they be doing any of this? Well, maybe..." A thought bubble sprouted above his head that showed Sonic and Mega Man sitting in the box, snickering. Sonic then did a "shh" noise and took out a tape recorder and pressed a button, making it sound like a space shuttle taking off.

"Falco's such a jerk." He said and the two started to snicker again. The bubble disappeared and Falco stood there with a realization expression. It then turned into a frown of anger.

"Laugh at me, will they?"

**(Page Break) **

"Alright, where is it?" Falco demanded, opening the box.

Mega Man's head then popped out of the little hat box. "Here I am!" He said.

"Where's what, Falco?" Sonic asked.

"Don't 'where's what Falco' me!" Falco snapped. "Where's the tape recorder?" Sonic and Mega Man then raised their heads out of the box.

"We don't have a tape recorder." The hedgehog replied.

"Don't 'we don't have a tape recorder' me!"

"But we don't!"

"We have a tape recorder box!" Mega Man said, lifting the tiny box.

Falco sighed. "Alright, make room you two. I'm comin' in!" He pushed the two down and climbed into the box with them. Once he was in, he sat down with the other two facing him with bright smiles.

"Well Falco, welcome aboard on the S. !" Sonic said, making another rainbow. "Where we go on adventures that are beyond our wildest dreams! So, where do ya wanna go first?"

"No no. Don't mind me." Falco said, waving his wing dismissively. "I'm just here to observe."

"But Falco. Waiting and watching? That's not what the box is about. It's about imaaaginaaaaation!" Sonic, yet again, made another rainbow right in front of Falco's face. Getting annoyed, the pilot swatted the rainbow away.

"Alright fine! Take me to Robot Pilot Island!" He shouted. "I wanna arm wrestle with cowboys on the moon! Just do it so I can get back, and watch tv!"

"Okay! Robot Pirate Island it is!" Sonic and Mega Man then closed their eyes.

"Beep beep beep." Mega Man mumbled.

"Arg!" Sonic said as well.

"Boop boop boop boop."

"Ahoy matey!"

"Beep beep!"

"For that, you'll walk the plank!"

The two started to snicker as they imagined. Falco, on the other hand, was fuming with anger.

"Why won't this thing turn on!" He shouted in frustration. He climbed out of the box and faced the hedgehog and the blue bomber as they poked their heads out. "If you two don't want to show me, I don't care! I'd rather waste my time pacing around, wondering how you two work that thing!"

**(Page Break) **

"How do those two work that thing!" Falco asked himself, pacing like what he said. "There's gotta be some kind of button or switch or something! I mean just listen to that!" He looked out the window and down at the box in the yard. Many sword clashes and lasers shooting sounded from it. "Now that sounds like Robot Pirate Island! Maybe I should just wait until those go to bed, sneak in, and find that button!" He walked over to a chair and sat down in it. "I'll wait all night if I have to!" He said defiantly.

As time passed by, the sunlight went away and has filled the room with darkness. Falco still sat in the chair, looking really tired that he for hours to put his plan in action. As he sat and waited, the sound of fireworks going off came from outside. You know where it was coming from, though. In the front yard, the firework noises died down and Mega Man popped out of the box, yawning.

"I need to re-fill my imagination take." He said tiredly. Sonic popped out of the box with him.

"I still can't believe the pirates beat all those robots!" The hedgehog said. As the two left the box and headed back to the mansion, Falco watched from out his window. "Well, we should really get to sleep." Sonic said once more and the two opened the mansion's front door and went inside. A couple minutes passed and the front door opened again, this time, Falco stepped outside and tip toed over to the box. He looked around to make sure it was clear and went inside and closed it. He snickered to himself and soon spotted a note at the side.

"Hello, what's this?" He asked himself and took the note and began to read. "We dedicate the protection of this box to the brave pirates who risk their lives to defeat the robot menace. Last we forget-" He then just ripped it apart. "I gotta find that button!" Falco started looking around. "It's gotta be around here somewhere, but I can't see anything! It's just an empty box!" A look of wonder dawned on his face and he sat down.

"Maybe it really was their imagination." He said to himself. He then shook his head vigorously. "No, don't be stupid! Imagination is definitely not the answer. I mean, if I just sit here and pretend to drive a race car, I'm suddenly gonna hear noises-" He stopped when he pressed his foot down on an imaginary gas pedal and heard the sound of an engine igniting. Falco's eyes widen. "What the?"

He made a motion with his wing that was like grabbing a lever and pulling it back and pressed down on his foot again, then the sound of a car engine turning on fully sounded and the box began to vibrate like an actual car. A smile crept on his face and Falco's eyes glistened with excitement.

"Oh yeah, baby!" He said to himself. "Oh yeah! Whoo hoo! I'm racin'!" Though he thought he was racing in a car, in actuality, a garbage truck was lifting the box up and dumped in in the back and drove off. But Falco didn't know and began to enjoy himself. "This is fantastic! This beats tv by a long shot! Yeah!" The garbage truck proceeded to drive to the dump as Falco was shouting with excitement from inside the box. It entered the dump and dumped everything in the back into the wasteland, including the box.

"Vroom! I'm almost to the finish line!" Falco said while laughing. The box slide down a hill of junk and crashed into a broken tv, causing Falco to fly out and roll down the hill. He continued to tumble until he finally landed, face-first, into a half eaten pie. He groaned and lifted his head, only to have the box to fall right on top of him. So much for his moment of happiness...

**(Page Break) **

The sun shone brightly the next day and Sonic and Mega Man walked out of the Smash Mansion toward their box to have another fun day with their imaginations. But the two stopped and stared at the empty spot where the box used to be.

"Aw, our box is gone." Mega Man said in disappointment. Sonic only shrugged.

"Oh well." He mumbled then smiled. "Let's just go see what Falco's up to!"

"Okay! Let's just hope he's not too down in the dumps today."

**And that concludes everything! I enjoyed writing this one, I'm actually gonna enjoy writing all of these. I loved this episode as much as many others and I really love this chapter, as well as I will with many others soon to come. Thank you all for reading! I hope you got a good laugh and enjoyed it. The next chapter will be up soon. See ya! **


	3. Sheik, Marth, and the Rayquaza

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter! If you don't know, this one will be a parody of the episode "Sandy, Spongebob, and the Worm". Well, here we go! Enjoy! **

Sheik, Marth, and the Rayquaza

The star-speckled night sky spread over Smashville. Everyone was in their homes, sleeping. All was quiet and quite peaceful, but you know nothing peaceful goes on in this town. The ground rumbled and some that was hidden underground moved and approached the entrance of Smashville, stopping to eat the sign that had the little town's name. Once it finished, it proceeded to dig forward.

At the side of a road, two cars were parked. Officer Jenny was there, filling out a parking ticket for one of the cars, that was parked in front of a fire hydrant. She continued to write until she stopped and her eyes grew wide as the rumbling of the digging creature came to her general area and the sound of chewing and swallowing was heard. The creature dug away and left the officer in a stunned silence. Officer Jenny blinked and looked to her right to see that the car that she was writing the ticket for was gone. She looked at her ticket that she filled out for nothing then just picked up the fire hydrant and moved it to the other car then put the ticket on the windshield and walked away as if nothing happened.

The creature continued to dig through Smashville until it soon approached the Smash Mansion. Seeing that it would be a perfect place to get a good meal, it moved toward it. It dug until it was under the mansion and dug up so that it broke surface and started to eat what ever it wanted on the inside. It moved from room to room, devouring. It kept up until it approached the Fire Emblem trio's room.

When it entered, it started to move around and eat everything. As it did so, Roy shifted in his bed at the sound and opened his eyes.

"Mommy, is that you?" He asked, half asleep. He then fully woke up when he saw the creature in his room and he almost peed himself. Infact...he did pee himself. He squeaked in fear and hid under his covers, shaking. The next one to wake up, Ike, lifted his head from all the commotion.

"What's happening?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. The sight of the creature caught his attention as well. "Holy crap!" He shouted. The only that remained asleep, surprisingly, was Marth. The prince was all snuggled up in his blanket, until the creature ate it and his pillow. When his head thumped on the mattress, he woke up.

"Huh?" He mumbled, opening his eyes. They then went as wide as saucers as the creature started to dig it's way out of the room and the mansion all together, leaving everything torn up and broken. The three stayed in a shocked silence and they glanced at each other until Roy shot out of his bed and into the bathroom, fear getting the best of his bladder.

**(Page Break) **

"I saw it!" Marth shouted. It was the next day and all the smashers had saw the destruction that the creature did to the mansion and their belongings the night before. They were now gathered in the dining room, panicking and freaking out. "It has big! It was serpent like. And it ate everything!" Marth continued to explain what happened.

"That's horrible!" Kirby said, swallowing his entire tray of food.

"It was a Rayquaza!" Marth shouted again. At the sound of the name of the creature, everyone started flipping out.

"It ate my hammer!" King Dedede complained, holding his hammer which had a huge bite mark in it.

"It ate the children's homework!" Peach fretted. Then, Toony, Pichu, Ness, Popo, Nana, Lucas, Yoshi, and Villager smiled and gave a thumbs up.

Wario then turned around and revealed a bite mark and a huge chunk of his butt missing. "Do I have to say it?" He muttered.

"What should we do?!" Fox shouted in despair.

"I got!" Mr. Game and Watch shouted. The smashers turned to the 2-D figure and looked at him expectantly. "Why don't we have some breakfast to eat?" Everyone then booed and threw mustard and ketchup bottles at him because of his lame suggestion.

"We just have to find a way to stop the Rayquaza." Mario said. "And we won't be catching it." Red then put on a disappointed expression. With the plumber's suggestion, everyone started to shout out random ideas.

"We should call animal control!" Wii Fit Trainer suggested.

"We should dig a moat!" Lucario said.

"We should take Smashville and push it somewhere else!" Link shouted. The smashers went silent and their stared at him blankly.

"That might just work..." Ganondorf mumbled. "...to get us all killed!" Everyone started shouting and freaking out again.

"Nothing's gonna get rid of that pokemon." Mario said. "We're gonna have to have someone go after it and get rid of it themselves!"

"Who in the right mind would do something like that?!" Meta Knight shouted.

"I'll get the pokemon for ya." Everyone turned to where the voice came from to see Sheik sitting in a chair at the corner of the dining room. She lifted her head and opened her eyes, revealing their crimson color. "That is, if your willing to pay."

"NEVER!" Wario shouted, hugging all of his money protectively. "You'll never get a cent outta me! I'd rather have that Rayquaza come here right now, AND EAT YOU ALL ALIVE!" He took a couple of deep breaths as the smashers looked at him with wide eyes. He then slowed his breathing and sighed. "Sorry." Sheik only chuckled.

"I'm just kidding, I don't want anyone's money." She said. "I was planning on going after that pokemon anyway, I mean it ate my cowl." It was then that everyone realized that the sheikah didn't have her cowl covering her mouth. They gasped in surprise. "It must've took it took when I was sleeping. So that's why I plan on hunting it down, get our stuff back, and drive it away from Smashville!" The smashers cheered at the sound of her words. Marth, however, looked really worried and ran up to her.

"Sheik, you can't go after the Rayquaza! It's too dangerous!" He said.

Sheik only scoffed. "Don't worry Marth, I can control this."

"But we're talking about a giant, fierce Rayquaza!" Marth argued back.

"Well I don't know anything about the Hoenn Region, but back in Hyrule, I could take down any monster I wanted to. So I think I can handle an over-grown pokemon." She then turned and started to walk to the front door of the Smash Mansion. Marth watched her go in terror and ran after her.

"Sheik, wait!" He called after her. As the two left, the smashers watched them go. They stayed in a little silent moment until Mario turned to Link.

"So what was that idea of your's?" He asked the hylian.

"PUSH!" Link's shout was heard as all of the smashers and residents of Smashville were at the side of the small town, pushing forward in hopes to move it.

**(Page Break) **

Sheik walked along the trail that led to the lake were Rayquaza lives. She kept walking until Marth finally caught up, panting. He jogged over to the sheikah frantically. "Sheik, you can't go after the Rayquaza. It's too dangerous! You could get hurt!" Sheik turned around to face him.

"Marth, I told you, I can handle this." She said.

"But it's big, scary, and green!" Marth shouted in horror.

"So's Bowser's turtle shell, but do you see me running away from it?" Sheik asked back. She then approached a huge boulder. "Besides, who's one of the toughest smashers at the mansion?" She asked and karate chopped the boulder, causing to break into many smaller rocks.

"You are." Marth mumbled.

"And who's the most nimblest, ninja-like person who resides at the mansion as well?"

"You are."

"And, who was the one who saved your princey behind from certain and utter destruction?"

Marth then turned around to reveal the words "Property of Sheik" on his pack. "You did." He answered.

"So, I think we can both agree that I can handle the Rayquaza just fine. Anyway's, it's still got my cowl. I can't take that without a fight." Sheik confirmed.

"But, what if the Rayquaza didn't take your cowl?" Marth asked, a little nervous.

"If the Rayquaza doesn't have my cowl, then who does?" Sheik asked, skeptical and a little annoyed.

"Um, I do."

"Where?"

"In my pocket."

"Well then, hand it over."

Marth reached back and stuffed his hand in his pocket and slowly took it out. With his hand shaking, he opened it and revealed a string an paperclip in his palm. Sheik looked down at the items and looked back up at Marth with a you-gotta-be-joking expression.

"Marth, that's a paperclip and a piece of string." She said bluntly.

"No it's not, this is your cowl." Marth replied, shaking his head.

"Marth!"

"How would you know anyway?! It's always on your face!" Marth then hugged her and started to sob. "Just don't go! Don't go! Don't go!"

"Marth, I'm capable of handling myself." Sheik said, pushing him off and looked at him with her crimson eyes. "I'm getting that Rayquaza and there's nothing you can do about it!" With that, she turned and proceeded to walk towards the lake. Marth watched her go hopelessly. _I gotta think of something to make her change her mind! _He said to himself. As Sheik continued to walk, Marth appeared ahead of her.

"You know, cowls are so overrating! We should just head back to the mansion instead." He said, in hopes to make her stop. Sheik, however, just ignored him and walked past him. Marth then ran up to her side, holding an ice cream cone.

"I got ice cream!" He said cheerfully. When she continued to walk past him, he stopped and looked after her sadly. "With nuts..." Sheik still walked until Marth jumped in front of her, boxing gloves on his hands. "Sheik, if you want to get to that Rayquaza, you're going to have to get through me first!" He said challengeingly. Sheik then opened him up like double doors and walked through him, leaving him standing there, wondering how in the world she did that.

Sheik still continued when Marth ran after her again. "Sheik, just don't go!" He shouted. Sheik stopped and heaved an annoyed sigh.

"Look, I'm starting to get tired of you begging me." She said, facing him. "I'm going to get rid of that Rayquaza, and you're not gonna stop me!"

"But-"

"Ah!" Sheik started to walk away with Marth following behind. Everytime the prince tried to say something, she would interrupt him with a noise that indicated that she didn't want to hear it, but he kept it up anyway for the whole trip to the lake.

**(Page Break) **

Sheik kneeled to the ground and observed it. "Rayquaza sign." She mumbled, looking at a tiny sign the said "Rayquaza" on it. She got up and pointed forward. "It's in that cave."

"Sheik, I still don't think you should do this." Marth said worriedly.

"Marth, we've been through this. I'm getting rid of that pokemon." With that, Sheik turned and entered the cave. Marth watched her go and looked up at the cave. A wave of fear swept over him when he got a good look at it and he hid behind a rock and squeaked in fright. "There you are!" Sheik's voice shouted from the inside of the cave. Then the sounds of fighting erupted from it. Sheik poked her head out of the cave. "I'm winning Marth!"

"Sheik, that's-" Marth began but she disappeared back inside and continued to fight what ever was inside.

"I almost got it!" She shouted once more.

"Sheik-" More fighting was heared until Sheik reappeared outside on top of something...pink. She then performed her awesome ninja skills and tied up the thing in a not. She whipped her heads together triumphantly. "Wow. This one was tough, but I beat it." She said then looked down at the pink thing questioningly. "And I thought Rayquaza was green and...ya know, this really doesn't look that much like Rayquaza. Anyway's, look! I got my cowl back!" She then held up the white cowl covered in drool.

"That's not Rayquaza." Marth said.

"Pardon?" Sheik asked.

"That's not Rayquaza." Marth then pointed upward with a shaky hand. "T-That's it's tongue." Sheik looked up to see that the cave was actually a mouth and the top was the rest of the head of the legendary pokemon, Rayquaza. It looked down at the two of them with it's black-and-gold eyes. An awkward silence passed until Sheik finally spoke.

"Oooohh. So this is the tongue. And the whole thing is the...Rayquaza." She mumbled in realization. Another silence passed. "...RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Sheik shouted and her and Marth took off running as the pokemon snapped it's mouth shut and roared loudly. It got up and pursued them. Sheik and Marth ran through the forest to get as far away from the lake and the Rayquaza as possible, but it was no use since the pokemon was very fast.

"What do we do?" Marth asked frantically.

"Run faster!" Sheik responded.

"I could've thought of that." Marth mumbled to himself. Then a look of realization came on his face and he smiled smugly. "I was right, wasn't I?" He said.

"Later!" Sheik responded, panicking.

"It's took big for you to handle, isn't it?"

"Can we discuss this some other time when we're not about to die?"

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Say it or I'll kick you!"

"No!"

"Say it!"

"Alright! You were right and I was wrong! I was wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong! There! Happy?!"

"I knew it."

The Rayquaza roared once more and the two screamed and tried to run faster. "How do we get away from it?!" Marth asked frantically. Sheik looked around them and noticed all the trees around them. A smiled came on her face as she developed a plan.

"I got it! Marth, do you still have that paperclip and the string?" She asked.

"Yeah." Marth took out the two items from his pocket. "What do you need them for?"

"This!" She grabbed the paperclip, hooked it onto the string and swung them on a near by branch. She grabbed a hold of Marth and jumped, causing them both to swing upward and onto the Rayquaza's back. They stood on it's back and sighed in relief. "That was a close one." Sheik said. The Rayquaza, with a look of surprise, then started to fly over the side of gorge, falling down. Marth and Sheik looked at the perilous fall and screamed. The two turned and ran up the Rayquaza's body as it fell. They kept up until they reached the edge of the gorge and jumped off of the pokemon's tail and onto safe ground.

They panted and looked down as the legendary pokemon fell. They looked at each other and high-fived. "We did!" Sheik said triumphantly. "We got rid of the Rayquaza!"

"We saved Smashville!" Marth cheered. "Let's go tell everybody!" The two then turned and started to walk back toward the Smash Mansion.

**(Page Break) **

"PUSH!" Link shouted. The smashers and everyone else pushed once more, moving the entire city of Smashville a couple more feet. Through the entire episode, they were pushing the town until they finally were able to get it at the bottom of the gorge.

"PUSH!" Link shouted one last time and everyone pushed Smashville again. They stopped and cheered at their success, until the a shadow spread over the town and the Rayquaza came crashing down and landed on the ground with a loud crash, squashing Smashville and everyone.

"Ouch." It mumbled in pain filled voice.

**And all ends well...not really. Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **


	4. Wet Painters

**Hey guys! Imma back with another chapter! First, though, here's some of my replies to the reviews:**

**To Guest-**** I'm sorry, but I won't be doing the Bubblestand episode. I don't know the whole episode entirely. **

**To the invader teen 14-**** I'm also sorry to say that I won't do that one. I'm only doing episodes from the first like, two or three seasons. **

**To UltimateGreymon-**** Your just in luck! I have that episode on my list of ones I'll write about, but it's come a little later. I still have to plan out which character is who. **

**To Tsukuyomi-**** I do too think that the episodes are funnier with the smashers! **

**To RedRaichu15-**** Thank you! I never really thought what my writing style was like, i guess does match it. Also, yes, I will be continuing "The Wrong Side of the Tracks", I'm just at a writer's block with it and I need to plan on what happens next. So while I do that, this story is sort of a filler until I get it done. **

**To ZeldaandPikminforever-**** Thank you! I never thought I'd make the episodes _that _good. Glad you think so!**

**To Tigerwillow-**** That episode will come soon as well! **

**To Guest- ****I'm sorry, I won't do that one either, all though, it would make sense to do it, since halloween is approaching, but I have something else planned for halloween ;)**

**Well, that's my replies! Now, on with the chapter! Enjoy!**

Wet Painters

It was a normal day at the Smash Mansion, nothing was really going on. That is until Toony ran out of the item's room and approached Ganondorf, who was sitting on the couch reading a newspaper, excitedly. "Hey Ganondorf!" He said and showed him two koopa shells. "What I have here are two normal koopa shells, but when you slide them across the ground they become..." As the little hylian threw the green shells to show his demonstration, Ness jumped out of nowhere and stood on top of them and rode them.

"A one-way ticket to pain!" The PSI user said, finishing the sentence, then crashed right into the wall. The impact sent a picture frame that was hanging on a wall to fall off and smash on the ground, causing Mewtwo, who was reading his romance novel, to jump in surprise.

"What in the name of Arceus are those kids doing now?" He asked with annoyance. The legendary pokemon got up and stalked over to where the two young smashers were fooling around. He then stopped abruptly as the Toony sped past standing on Ness's back, using a mop to propel them forward. A loud crash sounded and Mewtwo sighed and approached the two laying on the ground in a tangled mess.

"What are you two hooligans doing?" He asked. "You're going to break something if you keep up with this aipom business."

"But Mewtwo," Toony said, sitting up. "We're just training ourselves for brawls. We can get stronger than we already are if we hurt ourselves, really bad."

"Who was the dimwit that told you that?" Mewtwo questioned. Ganondorf then smiled sheepishly and chuckled nervously, hiding his face with the newspaper he read. Mewtwo looked at him and sighed. _Of course Ganondorf will go and say something like that to children. _He muttered to himself. He then faced Toony and Ness as they got up and smiled. _In fact, I have something that will surely keep these two occupied for a while. _"You know, instead of killing yourselves, how would you two like to do something for me?" He asked. The two young smashers looked at each other and smiled.

"Sure!" They said in unison.

"Perfect. Come with me." Mewtwo then led the two down one of the halls.

**(Page Break) **

The three proceeded to walk until they approached Mewtwo's room. Mewtwo turned and faced the two kids with a smile. "Now," He started. "are you two ready for your super,"

"Super?" Toony and Ness repeated in wonder and excitement.

"Special,"

"Special!"

"Secret,"

"Secret."

"Assignment?!"

Once the legendary pokemon finished those words, Toony and Ness started to jump up and down in excitement. "You two are going to paint the inside of my room!" Mewtwo announced, opening the door.

"Cool! We're going to paint a room!" Toony said with a wide smile.

"I always wanted to do something like that!" Ness said as well.

"But!" Mewtwo said with a serious tone, towering over them. He held two large paint cans and gave them to the two kids. "This paint is very permanent. So it will never, ever come off." He then started to advance toward the two, causing them to back away into the room with fright. "Now if I see one drop of paint on anything but wall, I'll cut off your rear ends, and mount them over my fireplace!" As Toony and Ness walked completely into the room, Mewtwo spoke again in a much calmer voice. "So have fun with the job!" With that, he slammed the door shut, leaving the two young smashers standing inside.

They stayed silent for a moment until they finally turned around and inspected the room. Beads of sweat built on their foreheads as they looked at their surroundings.

"Ness." Toony said.

"Yeah?" Ness responded.

"Did you know Mewtwo had all this stuff on his wall?" As the little hylian said that, many science materials, inventions, documents, a couple of pictures of pokemon, and many other things were shone, hanging all over the pokemon's wall.

"No." Ness finally responded. The two set their pant cans on the ground.

"Should we just move everything?" Toony wondered aloud.

"No way Toony," Ness said indignantly. "we're not getting paid to move stuff!"

"Ness, we're not getting paid at all."

"That's what I said! We're not getting paid and that's final!"

Toony sighed. "Alright, we'll just paint around it."

"Good, just don't pay me." Ness mumbled.

"But first, let's set out the tarp!" Toony then held up a beige colored cloth.

"Tarp ahoy!" Ness said, holding it up as well. The two lifted the tarp into the air and set on the ground, only to see that it covered one small spot of the floor. They looked at for a moment until Toony spoke again.

"We're gonna need more coverage."

**(Page Break) **

Soon, many little mini tarps were laid all over the ground of the room. Ness and Toony stood and looked at them proudly. "That's more like it!" Toony said. "No we should open the cans." He then took out his sword and started to carefully scraped at the edge of the can lid to get it open. As he struggled to do so, Ness was pestering him.

"Careful Toony! Careful Toony! Toony, careful! Careful Toony! Careful Toony! CAREFUL TOONY!"

"Ness, the lid is already off." Toony replied bluntly, holding the lid next to the open can.

"Okay, now it's my turn!" Ness took out his baseball bat and slammed it down on the top of the lid forcefully. Toony rushed up and urgently and took the paint can.

"I think I should open this one too!" He set it down and started using his sword to get it open again, only to have the lid pop off and a drop of paint to fly out. Toony and Ness watched and screamed in horror. The drop bounced off one of the tarps and flew up in the air again, causing the two to scream in horror...again. The drop continued to land and bounce on all of the tarp pieces and finally came back around and landed back in the paint can. Toony sighed in relief.

"Well that was a rip-off." Ness mumbled.

"Okay, now it's time to get our brushes ready!" Toony said excitedly and took out a large paintbrush. Though, seeing how big it was, he looked and it nervously and became unsure. "Uhhh...let's started with a smaller brush." He put the large paintbrush away and took out a much small one and Ness did the same. Toony carefully dipped the brush into the paint and walked over and stood in front of the wall. "Well now it's time to get painting, on the wall. With permanent pain that I'm not aloud to get on anything, but the wall! Well, here goes."

**ONE HOUR LATER **

"Just one more minute of mental preparation and I'll be paining this wall." Toony said, sweating with nervousness.

**TWO HOURS LATER **

"I'm getting to the painting." He said once more, now with a puddle of sweat surrounding his feet.

**THREE HOURS LATER **

"Could you hurry it along, I'm running all out of time cards." Ness said, lowering the card that said how much time has passed, and breaking the fourth wall. Toony took a deep breath and moved the brush down the wall, making a little streak of paint. He looked at it and smiled with accomplishment. But to his horror, the line of paint started to drip down to on of the science materials. Toony's eyes widen and he began to blow the paint away, only to have it go towards a picture frame.

He blew on it again, navigating it through the many twists and turns in hopes to avoid it from touching anything. Finally, Toony held a blow dryer up to it, but it only caused a bubble to sprout from it. Oblivious to what just happened, Toony turned to blow dryer off and blew on nozzle. "Yeah." He mumbled proudly. He then looked up in shock at the big bubble that floated in the room.

He back away and looked at it. "Oh my gosh! What could be worse than a giant paint bubble?" He asked.

"Oh, I know!" Ness then took out a bubble wand and dipped it in the paint can. He blew in it and created another bubble. "Two giant paint bubbles!" The two bubbles moved closer and morphed together and created one giant bubble.

"Oh, if only this thing can't get any bigger." Toony mumbled in fright.

"That's it!" Ness said with a random air pump and began to insert air into the bubble, causing it to grow.

"Ness no!" The bubble then popped and paint splattered everywhere, but only on the wall and nothing else. Toony stood, coiled up, eyes closed, and his hands up to shield his face. He opened his eyes and stood up straight and looked at everything, amazed. Though, there was an unpainted spot shaped as his body behind him, which paint then flew and covered it. He looked around to see that the room was painted perfectly white, no paint on anything else. It was perfect! A smiled crept on his face.

"Excellent!" Toony shouted. "We painted everything! And not a single drop of-" His eyes then widen in absolute horror. "HOLY GREAT RAIN OF CHU CHUS! WHAT'S THAT?!" On one part of the wall, a single one dollar bill was framed on it. On the dollar was one little, microscopic drop of paint. Toony's eyes broke like glass and he fainted on the ground. Ness walked up and looked down on him.

"You alright Toony?" He asked. Toony's eyes restored to normal and he started sweating with fear.

"No I'm not!" He responded then pointed to the framed dollar. "Do you know what that is!"

Ness squinted his eyes and inspected the frame. "It's a dollar! I win!"

"It's not just a dollar! It's Mewtwo's lucky dollar! AND WE GOT PAINT ON IT!"

"I think you're overreacting, I don't see any paint."

"Okay, okay, we can handle this!" Toony said nervously, taking the dollar off the wall. "Maybe we can just wipe it off!" He took off his floppy green hat and started to rub it on the dollar in hopes to get the drop off. "There!" But to his horror, it just only smeared the paint and now there was a big, blue streak going across the dollar. Toony rubbed his hat on it even more in panic, only to make it worse and leave the entire dollar covered in paint. His hair stood up like a cat as he screamed in terror.

"Oh, now I see it." Ness said dumbly as he looked at the dollar.

"This isn't good Ness! This is not good!" Toony said frantically. "Mewtwo is gonna be back soon! And when he see's what we've done to his dollar..." A vision flashed between the two and it depicted both of their butts on little plaques hanging over a fireplace as Mewtwo sat in a chair, sipping tea. Back in reality, the two screamed and hugged their butts. "We're doomed!" Toony said again.

"We're just gonna have to remove it!" Ness said with determination.

"But Mewtwo said-"

"Forget what Mewtwo said! Every paint comes off with something!"

**(Page Break) **

Toony stood in front of a washing machine and poured a bunch of soap in it. He pressed a button and the machine turned on, churning the water inside. He then opened the top and peered inside. "Did it work?" He asked.

Ness popped out of the washing machine with a bra on his head and the dollar in his hands, still covered in paint. "No!"

Now outside, Toony held a hose and had in on really high. He sprayed water forward for a moment then turned it off. "Did it work?"

Ness stood, soaking wet with a big hole in the middle of his body caused by the water. He lifted the still paint covered dollar, revealing part of his body that has shaped as his arms. "No!"

Back inside, loud banging and grunts of paint were heard in the training room. Toony then stood with a baseball bat raised in the air and Ness stood in front of him, covered in bruises and had a little bit of blood coming from his nose, still holding the dollar.

"Nothings working!" Toony shouted in despair.

"Hold on Toony! We're not cavemen!" Ness said. The two re-entered Mewtwo's room and approached his computer. "We have technology!" The PSI user then picked up the computer and repeatedly banged it on the dollar, which resulted in nothing.

"It still didn't work." Toony said bluntly.

Ness's eyes narrowed. "This is all Mewtwo's fault!" He said in annoyance. "I mean, why hang up a dollar on the wall in the first place? It's no different from any regular dollar! Might as just reach into my wallet, pull out a dollar, stick it on the wall and no one will even know! So what's the poi-" Toony started processing what Ness was saying and an idea came to him and he smiled.

"Quick Ness, take out your wallet!" He said. Ness looked back at him and took out his wallet.

"I don't see where you're going with this- hey! A dollar!" The PSI user pulled out a nice, dollar bill.

"Our butts are safe! Now we just have to-" A horrified expression came on Toony's face. "Ness! No! No!" Ness stood in front of a random snack machine and inserted his dollar in it. "No! Ness! Why did you-"

The dollar slid out of the insert slot.

"Get it Ness! Get it! Get-"

Ness shoved the dollar back in the slot.

"No Ness! We needed that doll-"

The dollar came out of the slot again.

"Get it Ness! Grab it! Get it no-"

Ness pushed the dollar back in again.

"No Ness! That was our only-"

The dollar reappeared from the slot once more.

"Get it! Get it! Now Ness! Get it!-"

This time, Ness used both hands and forced the dollar back in the slot and this time, it didn't come back out.

"Noooooo!" Toony sobbed. The PSI user walked up the the little hylian, who had a look of annoyance on his face, and munched away at his candy bar. He then motion the snack to his friend.

"Ya wanna bite?" He asked.

"Okay, we can do this!" Toony started rambling again, ignoring Ness's question. He walked up to a mirror as he continued. "We can't panic! Panic is the enemy! We gotta stay strong! We'll solve this problem, nothing can go wrong!" Foot steps came to his ear-shot from the hall and the sound of Mewtwo humming calmly was heard. Toony looked at the door and listened to the approaching pokemon for a moment.

"You're on your own, pal." His reflection muttered and walked away. Toony then ran in a big circle around the room and screamed in panic. He stopped and faced Ness.

"Quick! Put Mewtwo's dollar back on the wall! I got an idea!"

Mewtwo walked up to his door and opened it, but he stopped when he saw that his room was pitch black. Toony's and Ness's eyes gleamed from the inside.

"Hey Mewtwo! Welcome back!" Toony said nervously.

"Yeah, you don't need to look around, we already did that!" Ness added. Mewtwo flipped the switch and turned on the lights, revealing the two young smashers, who were smiling nervously.

"You boys look like you got a dirty little secret." Mewtwo observed. The two's smiles quickly vanished and were replaced with looks of surprise and terror. "Ha! I'm just messing with you! Let's see how you two did." Mewtwo stepped fully into the room and looked around. He then smiled with impression. "Hm, not bad, boys, not bad. Nice glossy paint, no bubbles."

"Okay, it was a pleasure doing this, but we best be on our way!" Toony said quickly and he and Ness started to walk toward the door.

"HOLY MOTHER OF ARCEUS! WHAT'S THIS?!" Mewtwo shouted suddenly and started to walk toward something. Toony and Ness immediately stopped and got on their knees and began to cry and beg for mercy.

"We didn't mean to do it Mewtwo! We're sorry!" They shouted in unison.

"Sorry?" Mewtwo replied calmly, approaching a shelf. "You dusted all my nick-nacks! That was real nice!" His pupils shrunk as he spotted something else. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF LAVENDER TOWN IS THIS?!" As he walked to something else, the two young smashers still remained on their knees and cried.

"It was and accident Mewtwo! An accident!"

"An accident?" Mewtwo smiled calmly as he bent down to inspect the floor. " You added little floor patterns! I have to say, that was a real nice touch." He then looked at something else in complete shock. "CRIMINEY JIM JAMS! YOU MESSED UP MY DOLLAR-" He then walked up to a big shelf with lot's of dolls on it. "RAMMA!" Toony and Ness remained silent as they stared blankly at the shelf in confusion. " All these dolls in this doll-a-ramma, were perfectly aligned!" Mewtwo said, adjusting a doll that was tilting to the left.

He turned around and faced the two young smashers. "And you boys thought I wouldn't notice!" He then turned and began to walk away. "Okay boys, you're free to go-" Mewtwo then walked right into a stack of pictures. He rubbed his head and looked at them in confusion. "That's funny. I don't remember this stack of paintings where my lucky dollar used to be. In fact, I don't remember this one." He then picked up the first painting and threw it, revealing the next one. Soon, he was picking the paintings one by one, getting closer to revealing the Ness and Toony's secret.

He kept up until he reached the end, which then revealed Toony hanging there. "H-Hey Mewtwo." He said nervously.

"Toony, what're you doing there?" The legendary pokemon asked.

"Oh, you know. Just hanging around."

"Boo!" Ness said at his lame pun, making a thumbs down motion.

"Get down from there." Mewtwo ordered. Toony stretched his short legs as far as they could go until his toes touched the ground. Mewtwo's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Okay, now you're just being silly." He grabbed Toony and removed him from the wall.

"No! No Mewtwo! Don't look at the trick!" Toony shouted. The legendary pokemon looked at his ruined, paint-splattered dollar on the wall. He turned around and glared at the two boys as they cowered away from him.

"Did you two, get paint, all my lucky dollar?" He asked dangerously.

"We're sorry." They squeaked in unison. Mewtwo turned back to the dollar and looked at them again.

"And did you draw on it with crayon?"

Toony looked at the dollar and saw badly drawn dollar signs on it along with a smiley face. He turned to Ness, who smiled sheepishly and held out a blue crayon. "Ya know, maybe he'd buy it?" The PSI user said.

"Alright boys." Mewtwo growled, narrowing his eyes. "Ya know what I'm going to do now?"

"You mean cut our butts off?" Toony asked with fright.

"Can I use mine, one last time?" Ness asked. Mewtwo, to their surprise, turned away from them and took the framed dollar. He then licked it and placed it back on the wall, completely back to normal.

He stood proudly and smiled. "There we go, good as new!"

Ness and Toony stared dumbfounded at what the pokemon had just done. "But, but, but, but, but..." They mumbled in unison.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, the paint comes off with saliva." Mewtwo replied.

Toony thought for a moment then realization came to him. "Oh! I get it now! You only told us not to get paint on anything so we could be more careful! Thus, teaching us a lesson to not go around hurting ourselves in attempts to train and get stronger for brawls!"

"Nah, I just like to mess with you!" Mewtwo then burst out laughing as Ness and Toony looked at him with anger. The two kids turned and exited the room, slamming the door behind them. Mewtwo, however, continued to laugh his heart out. He kept up until he stopped suddenly when the paint started to drip from his wall. Apparently, his saliva sprayed everywhere and had started removing the paint. Mewtwo sat there in his room with the now ruined, looking walls.

"Ah, crud. Next time I should just say it and not spray it."

**Done! See, let's this be a lesson to everyone! Don't laugh when you're in a room with paint that came be removed by saliva. Your hard work would just drip off the walls...literally. Thank you all for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

***Bashes head on wall repeatedly* *Sighs* Okay, as I was reading the reviews yesterday, I got something that I never really got before and I was not ready for it. Criticism. Yes, I know, criticism helps me improve and I respect that, but I'm a very sensitive person (or I could be over-reacting...) and I haven't gotten criticism before so this hit me kinda hard, and stung. It only makes me feel that way because I now realize how fucking lazy I've been! Now let me explain...**

**So, Icee the Hedgehog said that he/she really liked this parody story, but he/she also said that this is just a rewrite of the actual episodes and that it's not unique. In better words, this story's lacking. BAM! A mallet hit me in the head and I realized what I've been doing with my life. So, I'm making changes to this entire concept now. **

**I'm taking Icee the Hedgehog's advice and not just rewrite episodes anymore. I'm going to try to push my writer's block away (which is why I was actually making this fic, I was hoping my writer's block would've been gone when I finished this and why these are rewrites. I'm losing motivation by the day...) and I'm going to put my own twist of events in the episodes. **

**I just wanted to get this out there so you can have a heads up. But, since I'm thinking of my own versions of the episodes now, it will probably take me longer to update because, like I said, I have writer's block. It will take struggle, but I will pull through! **

**So Icee the Hedgehog, I'm making it more unique like you advised, I hope you'll like the future chapters batter now! **

**-Warriorcatgirl375**

**PS: Also, I need to tell you guys this. I actually won't be updating today nor tomorrow. I'm working on a Halloween fic. I need to get that out there as well!**

**PSS: I'm just gonna say this as well, I actually won't be taking requests for any episodes. I already have this huge list of episodes that I wanted to make parodies of, and it's already pretty long so I don't really want to add more to it. Sorry.**


End file.
